dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Skins
: Note: This article is a work-in-progress, so some available skins may not be displayed. You can help the article by taking screenshots of your obtained skins that are not displayed in the article. Skins are a new feature in Don't Starve Together. They are equipable items that players can use to customize their characters in-game. Players can change which Skins they are using when they join a server for the first time (doing so after they select their character) or in-game by activating a Wardrobe. They are set to randomly drop after spending a certain time on servers. *The first skin of the week drops after approximately 15 minutes of being on a server *The second skin drops approximately 2 hours of being on a server after the first skin *The third skin drops approximately 4 hours of being on a server after the second *The fourth skin drops approximately 10 hours of being on a server after the third. The player does not have to be active in order to receive the skins, though they must open the earlier gift box to receive the next one. Skins are purely cosmetic, and have no effect on gameplay besides visuals. Currently, once a skin is obtained, it cannot be destroyed, but Steam ''users can trade skins with other players, buy/sell them on the market or use the '''Trade INN' interface, where a player can exchange 9 unwanted skins for 1 skin of higher quality. Distinguished skins cannot be traded in for a Elegant skins, and Elegant skins cannot be traded in because it is the highest tier. In order to obtain a skin, one must receive a random drop, which will be signaled with a gift box appearing in the top-left corner of the screen and a sound similar to ripping paper. After this, the player must go to one of the science research stations (Science Machine or Alchemy Engine) to open it. When a whistle plays and the research station starts producing streams of shadows the gift can be opened and the Skin will be obtained. There are six types of Skins (Torso, Gloves, Legs, Shoes, Items and Character-Specific) that are classified based on rarity (Loyal, Common, Classy, Spiffy, Distinguished and Elegant). Most items come in a variety of colors, and all clothing items are unisex. The player can get up to 4 skins per week; this count resets every Thursday. Body Skins T-Shirts (Common) tshirt_grey_battleship_collection_icon.png|"Cumulus Gray" T-Shirt Collection Icon tshirt_purple_mauve_collection_icon.png|"Snail Mucus Purple" T-Shirt Collection Icon tshirt_red_higgsbury_collection_icon.png|"Higgsbury Red" T-Shirt Collection Icon tshirt_white_smoke_collection_icon.png|"Smoke White" T-Shirt Collection Icon wilson_wearing_tshirt_grey_battleship.png|Wilson wearing a "Cumulus Gray" T-Shirt wilson_wearing_tshirt_purple_mauve.png|Wilson wearing a "Snail Mucus Purple" T-Shirt wilson_wearing_tshirt_red_higgsbury.png|Wilson wearing a "Higgsbury Red" T-Shirt wilson_wearing_tshirt_white_smoke.png|Wilson wearing a "Smoke White" T-Shirt Pleated Shirts (Common) trimmed_blouse_red_higgsbury_collection_icon.png|"Higgsbury Red" Pleated Shirt Collection Icon trimmed_blouse_white_pure_collection_icon.png|"Pure White" Pleated Shirt Collection Icon trimmed_blouse_yellow_flax_collection_icon.png|"Follicle Yellow" Pleated Shirt Collection Icon wilson_wearing_trimmed_blouse_red_higgsbury.png|Wilson wearing a "Higgsbury Red" Pleated Shirt wilson_wearing_trimmed_blouse_white_pure.png|Wilson wearing a "Pure White" Pleated Shirt wilson_wearing_trimmed_blouse_yellow_flax.png|Wilson wearing a "Follicle Yellow" Pleated Shirt Lumberjack Shirts (Common) flannel_blue_snowbird_collection_icon.png|"Electrolytic Blue" Lumberjack Shirt Collection Icon flannel_orange_lumberjack_collection_icon.png|"Lumberjack Orange" Lumberjack Shirt Collection Icon flannel_purple_grape_collection_icon.png|"Tentacle Purple" Lumberjack Shirt Collection Icon wilson_wearing_flannel_blue_snowbird.png|Wilson wearing a "Electrolytic Blue" Lumberjack Shirt wilson_wearing_flannel_orange_lumberjack.png|Wilson wearing a "Lumberjack Orange" Lumberjack Shirt wilson_wearing_flannel_purple_grape.png|Wilson wearing a "Tentacle Purple" Lumberjack Shirt Buttoned Shirts (Common) buttons_blue_sky_collection_icon.png|"Schematic Blue" Buttoned Shirt Collection Icon buttons_green_laurel_collection_icon.png|"Willful Green" Buttoned Shirt Collection Icon buttons_pink_hibiscus_collection_icon.png|"Pigman Pink" Buttoned Shirt Collection Icon buttons_white_ghost_collection_icon.png|"Ghost White" Buttoned Shirt Collection Icon wilson_wearing_buttons_blue_sky.png|Wilson wearing a "Schematic Blue" Buttoned Shirt wilson_wearing_buttons_green_laurel.png|Wilson wearing a "Willful Green" Buttoned Shirt wilson_wearing_buttons_pink_hibiscus.png|Wilson wearing a "Pigman Pink" Buttoned Shirt wilson_wearing_buttons_white_ghost.png|Wilson wearing a "Ghost White" Buttoned Shirt Collared Shirts (Common) polo_blue_denim_collection_icon.png|"Hyper Intelligent Blue" Collared Shirt Collection Icon polo_red_higgsbury_collection_icon.png|"Higgsbury Red" Collared Shirt Collection Icon polo_white_marble_collection_icon.png|"Marble White" Collared Shirt Collection Icon polo_yellow_goldenrod_collection_icon.png|"Downright Neighborly Yellow" Collared Shirt Collection Icon wilson_wearing_polo_blue_denim.png|Wilson wearing a "Hyper Intelligent Blue" Collared Shirt wilson_wearing_polo_red_higgsbury.png|Wilson wearing a "Higgsbury Red" Collared Shirt wilson_wearing_polo_white_marble.png|Wilson wearing a "Marble White" Collared Shirt wilson_wearing_polo_yellow_goldenrod.png|Wilson wearing a "Downright Neighborly Yellow" Collared Shirt Cardigans (Classy) cardigan_black_jet_collection_icon.png|"Disilluminated Black" Cardigan Collection Icon cardigan_red_cardinal_collection_icon.png|"Combobulated Red" Cardigan Collection Icon cardigan_teal_jade_collection_icon.png|"Doydoy Teal" Cardigan Collection Icon cardigan_white_ghost_collection_icon.png|"Ghost White" Cardigan Collection Icon wilson_wearing_cardigan_black_jet.png|Wilson wearing a "Disilluminated Black" Cardigan wilson_wearing_cardigan_red_cardinal.png|Wilson wearing a "Combobulated Red" Cardigan wilson_wearing_cardigan_teal_jade.png|Wilson wearing a "Doydoy Teal" Cardigan wilson_wearing_cardigan_white_ghost.png|Wilson wearing a "Ghost White" Cardigan Suspension Shirts (Classy) suspenders_pink_pearl_collection_icon.png|"Pigman Pink" Suspension Shirt Collection Icon suspenders_white_pure_collection_icon.png|"Pure White" Suspension Shirt Collection Icon suspenders_yellow_flax_collection_icon.png|"Follicle Yellow" Suspension Shirt Collection Icon wilson_wearing_suspenders_pink_pearl.png|Wilson wearing a "Pigman Pink" Suspension Shirt wilson_wearing_suspenders_white_pure.png|Wilson wearing a "Pure White" Suspension Shirt wilson_wearing_suspenders_yellow_flax.png|Wilson wearing a "Follicle Yellow" Suspension Shirt Sweater Vests (Classy) sweatervest_blue_snowbird_collection_icon.png|"Electrolytic Blue" Sweater Vest Collection Icon sweatervest_brown_beaver_collection_icon.png|"Werebeaver Brown" Sweater Vest Collection Icon sweatervest_grey_silver_collection_icon.png|"Cumulus Grey" Sweater Vest Collection Icon sweatervest_red_firehound_collection_icon.png|"Firehound Red" Sweater Vest Collection Icon wilson_wearing_sweatervest_blue_snowbird.png|Wilson wearing a "Electrolytic Blue" Sweater Vest wilson_wearing_sweatervest_brown_beaver.png|Wilson wearing a "Werebeaver Brown" Sweater Vest wilson_wearing_sweatervest_grey_silver.png|Wilson wearing a "Cumulus Grey" Sweater Vest wilson_wearing_sweatervest_red_firehound.png|Wilson wearing a "Firehound Red" Sweater Vest Tweed Waistcoats (Classy) tweedvest_brown_chocolate_collection_icon.png|"Insufficient Chocolate Brown" Tweed Waistcoat Collection Icon tweedvest_green_hunters_collection_icon.png|"Forest Guardian Green" Tweed Waistcoat Collection Icon tweedvest_grey_steel_collection_icon.png|"Colloidal Silver Gray" Tweed Waistcoat Collection Icon tweedvest_tan_grass_collection_icon.png|"Dry Grass Tan" Tweed Waistcoat Collection Icon wilson_wearing_tweedvest_brown_chocolate.png|Wilson wearing a "Insufficient Chocolate Brown" Tweed Waistcoat wilson_wearing_tweedvest_green_hunters.png|Wilson wearing a "Forest Guardian Green" Tweed Waistcoat wilson_wearing_tweedvest_grey_steel.png|Wilson wearing a "Colloidal Steel Grey" Tweed Waistcoat wilson_wearing_tweedvest_tan_grass.png|Wilson wearing a "Dry Grass Tan" Tweed Waistcoat Trench Coats (Spiffy) trenchcoat_brown_fawn_collection_icon.png|"Werebeaver Brown" Trench Coat Collection Icon trenchcoat_yellow_straw_collection_icon.png|"Sulfuric Yellow" Trench Coat Collection Icon wilson_wearing_trenchcoat_brown_fawn.png|Wilson wearing a "Werebeaver Brown" Trench Coat wilson_wearing_trenchcoat_yellow_straw.png|Wilson wearing a "Sulfuric Yellow" Trench Coat Silk Robes (Spiffy) silk_eveningrobe_blue_frost_collection_icon.png|"High Elevation Blue" Silk Robe Collection Icon silk_eveningrobe_pink_ewecus_collection_icon.png|"Ewecus Pink" Silk Robe Collection Icon silk_eveningrobe_red_rump_collection_icon.png|"Rump Red" Silk Robe Collection Icon silk_eveningrobe_yellow_goldenrod_collection_icon.png|"Downright neighborly Yellow" Silk Robe Collection Icon wilson_wearing_silk_eveningrobe_blue_frost.png|Wilson wearing a "High Elevation Blue" Silk Robe wilson_wearing_silk_eveningrobe_pink_ewecus.png|Wilson wearing a "Ewecus Pink" Silk Robe wilson_wearing_silk_eveningrobe_red_rump.png|Wilson wearing a "Rump Red" Silk Robe wilson_wearing_silk_eveningrobe_yellow_goldenrod.png|Wilson wearing a "Downright neighborly Yellow" Silk Robe Silk Loungewears (Spiffy) silk_loungewear_black_davys_collection_icon.png|"Disilluminated Black" Silk Loungewear Collection Icon silk_loungewear_green_laurel_collection_icon.png|"Willful Green" Silk Loungewear Collection Icon silk_loungewear_red_cranberry_collection_icon.png|"Apidae Maxwellius Red" Silk Loungewear Collection Icon silk_loungewear_white_marble_collection_icon.png|"Marble White" Silk Loungewear Collection Icon wilson_wearing_silk_loungewear_black_davys.png|Wilson wearing a "Disilluminated Black" Silk Loungewear wilson_wearing_silk_loungewear_green_laurel.png|Wilson wearing a "Willful Green" Silk Loungewear wilson_wearing_silk_loungewear_red_cranberry.png|Wilson wearing a "Apidae Maxwellius Red" Silk Loungewear wilson_wearing_silk_loungewear_white_marble.png|Wilson wearing a "Marble White" Silk Loungewear Valkyrie Armour (Distinguished) Distinguished Valkyrie Armour.png|The Valkyrie Armour icon Wigfrid With Valkyrie Armour (Improved version).png|Wigfrid wearing the Valkyrie Armour. Tuxedo (Distinguished) Tuxedo.png|Tuxedo Icon Positions.png|WX-78 wearing the Tuxedo. Tuxedo2.png|Tuxedo Steam Item Formal Jacket (Distinguished) Formal Jacket Icon.png|Formal Jacket Icon Wigfrid wearing the Formal Jacket.jpg|Wigfrid wearing the Formal Jacket. Formal Jacket Steam Item.png|Formal Jacket Steam Item Cocktail Dress (Distinguished) Cocktaildress2.jpg|Cocktail Dress icon Willowcocktaildress.jpg|Willow wearing the Cocktail Dress. Evening Attire (Distinguished) Evening Attire.png|Evening Attire icon Wes with Evening Attire.png|Wes wearing the Evening Attire. Canadian Jacket (Distinguished) File:Canadian Jacket icon.png|Canadian Jacket icon Woodieincanadianjacket.png|Woodie wearing the Canadian Jacket. Torn Costume (Distinguished) Torn Costume.png|Torn Costume icon Wigfrid With Torn Costume.png|Wigfrid wearing the Torn Costume. Glove Skins Long Gloves (Common) 5.png|"Surfuric yellow" Long Gloves icon Cumulus Gray Long Gloves.png|"Cumulus gray" Long Gloves icon Long Gloves.png|Wilson wearing "sulfuric yellow" Long Gloves. Wilson With Long Gloves.png|Wilson wearing "cumulus gray" Long Gloves. Hand Covers (Common) Scribble Black Hand Covers (High quality).png|"Scribble black" Hand Covers icon Wilson With Hand Covers.png|Wilson wearing "scribble black" Hand Covers. Driving Gloves (Classy) Houndbone White Driving Gloves (High quality).png|"Houndbone white" Driving Gloves icon Wilson With Driving Gloves.png|Wilson wearing "houndbone white" Driving Gloves. Tuxedo Gloves (Classy) Screen Shot 2015-12-12 at 5.03.42 PM.png|Tuxedo Gloves icon Tuxedo Gloves.png|Wilson wearing Tuxedo Gloves. Buckled Gloves (Classy) Buckled Gloves icon.png|Buckled Gloves icon Buckled Gloves.png|Webber wearing Buckled Gloves. Leg Skins Pants (Common) P0.png|"Stormcloud gray" Pants icon p3.png|"No-tan-lines tan" Pants icon p1.png|Webber wearing the "stormcloud gray" Pants. p2.png|Webber wearing the "no-tan-lines tan" Pants. Skirt (Common) TANSKIRT.png|"No-tan-lines tan" Skirt icon 7.png|"Stormcloud grey" skirt icon Werebeaver Brown Skirt Icon.png|"Werebeaver Brown" Skirt icon Scribble Black Skirt Icon.png|"Scribble black" Skirt icon TanBasicSkirt.png|Wes wearing the "no-tan-lines tan" Skirt. Skirt.png|Wilson wearing the "stormcloud grey" Skirt. Wigfrid wearing the Werebeaver Brown Skirt.png|Wigfrid wearing the Werebeaver Brown Skirt. Wickerbottom with Black Skirt.png|Wigfried wearing the "scribble black" Skirt. Checkered Trousers (Classy) BCHECKEREDTROUSERS.png|"Rubber glove blue" Checkered Trousers icon "Willful green".png|"Willful green" Checkered Trousers icon BlueCheckeredTrousers.png|Webber wearing the "rubber glove blue" Checkered Trousers. d1.png|Wilson wearing the "willful green" Checkered Trousers. Plaid Skirt (Classy) BPLAIDSKIRT.png|"Rubber glove blue" Plaid Skirt icon Science expirement green Plaid Skirt.png|"Science experiment green" Plaid Skirt icon. BluePlaidSkirt.png|Wigfrid wearing the "rubber glove blue" Plaid Skirt. Wilson With Plaid Skirt.png|Wilson wearing the "science experiment green" Plaid Skirt. Shoe Skins Sneakers (Common) Low_pH_Red_Sneakers.png|"Low pH red" Sneakers icon Wigfrid_with_Red_Sneakers.png|Wigfrid wearing the "Low pH red" Sneakers. Mary Janes (Classy) PureWhiteMaryJanes.png|"Pure white" Mary Janes icon Wilson With Mary Janes.png|Wilson wearing the "pure white" Mary Janes. Canadian Boots (Classy) "Werebeaver Brown" Canadian Boots icon.png|"Werebeaver brown" Canadian Boots icon d2.png|Wilson wearing the "werebeaver brown" Canadian Boots. High Heels (Classy) Scribble Black High Heels.png|"Scribble black" High Heels icon. Pumps (Classy) DST_Pure_White_Pumps_Collection.png|"Pure white" Pumps icon DST_Pure_White_Pumps.png|Willow wearing the "pure white" Pumps. Character-Specific Skins Guest of Honor (Elegant) Wilson_GoH_collection.png|Wilson - Guest of Honour (Collection Icon) Willow_GoH_collection.png|Willow - Guest of Honour (Collection Icon) Wolfgang_GoH_collection.png|Wolfgang - Guest of Honour (Collection Icon) Wilson_GoH.png|Wilson - Guest of Honour Willow_GoH.png|Willow - Guest of Honour Wolfgang_GoH.png|Wolfgang - Guest of Honour Wendy_GoH_collection.png|Wendy - Guest of Honour (Collection Icon) Wx78_GoH_collection.png|WX78 - Guest of Honour (Collection Icon) Wickerbottom_GoH_collection.png|Wickerbottom - Guest of Honour (Collection Icon) Wendy_GoH.png|Wendy - Guest of Honour Wx78_GoH.png|WX78 - Guest of Honour Wickerbottom_GoH.png|Wickerbottom - Guest of Honour Woodie_GoH_collection.png|Woodie - Guest of Honour (Collection Icon) Wes_GoH_collection.png|Wes - Guest of Honour (Collection Icon) Waxwell_GoH_collection.png|Maxwell - Guest of Honour (Collection Icon) Woodie_GoH.png|Woodie - Guest of Honour Wes_GoH.png|Wes - Guest of Honour Waxwell_GoH.png|Maxwell - Guest of Honour Wathgrithr_GoH_collection.png|Wigfrid - Guest of Honour (Collection Icon) Webber_GoH_collection.png|Webber - Guest of Honour (Collection Icon) Wathgrithr_GoH.png|Wigfrid - Guest of Honour Webber_GoH.png|Webber - Guest of Honour Survivor (Elegant) Wilson_Survivor_collection.png|Wilson - Survivor (Collection Icon) Willow_Survivor_collection.png|Willow - Survivor (Collection Icon) Wolfgang_Survivor_collection.png|Wolfgang - Survivor (Collection Icon) Wilson_Survivor.png|Wilson - Survivor Willow_Survivor.png|Willow - Survivor Wolfgang_Survivor.png|Wolfgang - Survivor Wendy_Survivor_collection.png|Wendy - Survivor (Collection Icon) WX78_Survivor_collection.png|WX78 - Survivor (Collection Icon) Wickerbottom_Survivor_collection.png|Wickerbottom - Survivor (Collection Icon) Wendy_Survivor.png|Wendy - Survivor WX78_Survivor.png|WX78 - Survivor Wickerbottom_Survivor.png|Wickerbottom - Survivor Woodie_Survivor_collection.png|Woodie - Survivor (Collection Icon) Wes_Survivor_collection.png|Wes - Survivor (Collection Icon) Waxwell_Survivor_collection.png|Maxwell - Survivor (Collection Icon) Woodie_Survivor.png|Woodie - Survivor Wes_Survivor.png|Wes - Survivor Waxwell_Survivor.png|Maxwell - Survivor Wathgrithr_Survivor_collection.png|Wigfrid - Survivor (Collection Icon) Webber_Survivor_collection.png|Webber - Survivor (Collection Icon) Wathgrithr_Survivor.png|Wigfrid - Survivor Webber_Survivor.png|Webber - Survivor Item Skins Backpack (Spiffy) High pH blue Backpack.png|"Catcoon blue" Backpack icon Forever Green Backpack.png|"Forever green" Backpack icon Wilson With High pH Blue Backpack.png|Wilson wearing the "catcoon blue" Backpack. Wigfrid wearing the Forever Green Backpack.png|Wigfrid wearing the "forever green" Backpack. Rucksack (Spiffy) ORUCKSACK.png|"Carrot orange" Rucksack icon GRUCKSACK.png|"Subaqueus megafauna green" Rucksack icon koalefantrucksack.png|The "koalefant trunk red" rucksack. OrangeRucksack.png|Wolfgang wearing the "carrot orange" Rucksack. GreenRucksack.png|Wes wearing the "subaqueus megafauna green" Rucksack. wilsonrucksack.png|Wilson wearing the "koalefant trunk red" Rucksack. Buckled Backpack (Spiffy) Rook Red Buckled Backpack.png|"Rook red" Buckled Backpack icon BBB2.png|"Monastral blue" Buckled Backpack icon Buckled Backpack.png|Wilson wearing the "rook red" Buckled Backpack. BBB31.png|Wilson wearing the "monastral blue" Buckled Backpack. Smallbird Satchel (Elegant) Smallbird Satchel.png|The Smallbird Satchel icon Wickerbottom with Smallbird Satchel.png|Wickerbottom wearing the Smallbird Satchel. Scorching Satchel (Elegant) File:Scorched_Satchel.png|The Scorching Satchel icon Woodie wearing Scorching Satchel.jpg|Woodie wearing Scorching Satchel. Other Outfit Sets Formal Sets Wilson Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal Wilson Portrait Willow Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal Willow Portrait Wolfgang Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal Wolfgang Portrait Wilson_GoH_Full.png|Wilson - Formal Set (GoH + Tuxedo + Tuxedo Gloves) Willow_GoH_Full.png|Willow - Formal Set (GoH + Cocktail Dress) Wolfgang_GoH_Full.png|Wolfgang - Formal Set (GoH + Mess Dress) Wendy Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal Wendy Portrait WX-78 Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal WX78 Portrait Wickerbottom Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal Wickerbottom Portrait Wendy_GoH_Full.png|Wendy - Formal Set (GoH + Party Frock) Wx78_GoH_Full.png|WX78 - Formal Set (GoH + Formal Body Shell) Wickerbottom_GoH_Full.png|Wickerbottom - Formal Outfit (GoH + Ball Gown) Woodie Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal Woodie Portrait Wes Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal Wes Portrait Maxformal.png|Formal Maxwell Portrait Woodie_GoH_Full.png|Woodie - Formal Set (GoH + Canadian Jacket) Wes_GoH_Full.png|Wes - Formal Set (GoH + Evening Attire) Waxwell_GoH_Full.png|Maxwell - Formal Set (GoH + Striking Tuxedo + Striking Gloves) Wigfrid Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal Wigfrid Portrait Webber Guest of Honor Skin Portrait.png|Formal Webber Portrait Wigfrid_GoH_Full.png|Wigfrid - Formal Set (GoH + Valkyrie Armor) Webber_GoH_Full.png|Webber - Formal Set (GoH + Formal Jacket) Survivor Sets Wilson Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor Wilson Skin Willow Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor Willow Skin Wolfgang Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor Wolfgang Skin Wilson_Survivor_Full.png|Wilson - Survivor Set (Survivor + Rumpled Outfit) Willow_Survivor_Full.png|Willow - Survivor Set (Survivor + Raggedy Rags) Wolfgang_Survivor_Full.png|Wolfgang - Survivor Set (Survivor + Patched Bodysuit) Wendy Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor Wendy Skin WX-78 Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor WX78 Skin Wickerbottom Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor Wickerbottom Skin Wendy_Survivor_Full.png|Wendy - Survivor Set (Survivor + Shredded Skirt) WX78_Survivor_Full.png|WX78 - Survivor Set (Survivor + Battered Body Case) Wickerbottom_Survivor_Full.png|Wickerbottom - Formal Outfit (Survivor + Tattered Togs) Woodie Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor Woodie Skin Wes Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor Wes Skin Maxsurvive.png|Survivor Maxwell Skin Woodie_Survivor_Full.png|Woodie - Survivor Set (Survivor + Grubby Gear) Wes_Survivor_Full.png|Wes - Survivor Set (Survivor + Threadbare Clothing) Waxwell_Survivor_Full.png|Maxwell - Survivor Set (Survivor + Frayed Finery) Wigfrid Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor Wigfrid Skin Webber Survivor Skin Portrait.png|Survivor Webber Skin Wathgrithr_Survivor_Full.png|Wigfrid - Survivor Set (Survivor + Torn Costume) Webber_Survivor_Full.png|Webber - Survivor Set (Survivor + Bandaged Body) Triumphant Sets Skin-Related Art prefabulous.gif|One of the animations that play when a character changes clothes before joining a game server. Category:Don't Starve Together Category:Article stubs Category:Gameplay Category:Character Clothes